Hypothermia (Syndisparklez)
by Cat123Ghost456
Summary: Mianite/Syndisparklez/Season 1: Why is it Jordan that has to find Tom out in the snow?
**AN: Taken from my Wattpad account. Season 1 Setting**

"I can't believe you, Tom," Jordan hauled the mostly frozen man inside, leaving a trail of snow and water. "You just had to spend your whole day in the blizzard looking for what—something Dianite wanted? You're unbelievable."

Shaking snow from his hair, Tom shook violently as the cold started to set in. His lips and nails were nearly blue. He couldn't feel his fingers or his feet-or anything below elbow and knees for that matter.

"A m-man's g-got-ta d-do wh-what-" Tom started, but stopped when he couldn't get the words out. Was his tongue frozen too?

His feeble thoughts were interrupted by Jordan's mumbling. He was fussing over the water dripping all over and was tugging off Tom's scarf. He moved his arms to help Jordan as the man continued to pull Tom's layers off.

"Can you get your shoes off?" Jordan asked as he finally got two of Tom's coats off.

After an attempt, in which he fell on Jordan, Tom shook his head.

"Well, sit down," Jordan ordered. "I guess it won't do anymore harm with all the water you've already got all over the place."

Freezing, Tom complied. Jordan wasn't being that gentle and Tom hissed in pain when he wrenched his socks off. Muttering curses, Tom squinted at Jordan through frost covered eyelashes as he pulled the second shoe free. He tried his best for a death glare, but it came out as a hardly scathing look. At the sight of blue skin Jordan sighed.

"Tom, what am I going to do with you?" Jordan begged, throwing the wet socks and shoes in a pile with the rest of the wet articles of clothing. He should go put them near the fire place or hang them up to save the wooden floors, but Tom was his biggest concern at the moment.

"W-warm me up? 'M f-f-fuckin' f-f-freezin'," Tom forced out.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes," Jordan said more to himself. He looked hopefully up at Tom, hoping the man was well enough to undress himself. That wasn't the case. Tom was staring off into space and shivering.

Huffing, Jordan tugged one layer of Tom's pants free and then the second layer. He awkwardly tried to ignore the fact he was on his knees in such close proximity. Despite the circumstances, Tom was amused by Jordan's various facial expressions throughout the event. They ranged from exasperation to embarrassment.

 _I like it rough, honestly, but Jordan could you take into consideration I have legs inside those pants before tearing them brutally off_ , Tom felt like saying. His mouth didn't agree with him so he just gave the older man a pointed glare. Jordan was unintentionally straddling Tom as he fumbled to unzip the jacket.

Tom didn't complain, he was finally getting some goddamn warmth. He was going to freeze to death before Jordan finished though. He felt himself free of two jackets, leaving him in a semi-wet t-shirt. Jordan didn't take it off, his hands fell slack and he started to get up.

"S-sp-spark-klez," Tom hissed.

Jordan frowned. He could deal with Tom in boxers and a shirt, but without the shirt he would be highly uncomfortable.

"Do I have to?" Jordan whined.

Tom's expression said it all. Jordan took Tom's shirt off quickly, barely allowing his fingers to longer on anything that wasn't the cloth.

With Tom stripped down, that only left the issue of putting him somewhere warm. Of course, the only sensible place was Jordan's bed. The older man groaned. It was late, he had errands to run tomorrow and he was going to have to sleep on the couch. Why hadn't he let someone else stumble upon Tom?

 _Because no one would have helped him, but you,_ his conscience reminded him.

"You can still walk, right Tom?" Jordan asked, but to his horror Tom shook his head and reached his arms up.

"Carry me," Tom said, barely able to keep the smirk from flashing.

Wincing, Jordan picked Tom up gingerly. The weight wasn't something he was prepared for, but Tom wrapped his arms around Jordan's neck, giving him no option of putting him down. Comfortably, Tom nestled against Jordan's chest.

"You weigh," Jordan gritted out as he carried Tom up the stairs, "a ton."

 _You calling me fat?_ Again, Tom couldn't say it, so he relaxed his muscles some, causing Jordan to feel more of his weight. He was pleased to hear the sharp hiss from Jordan.

Finally, Jordan made it to his bedroom and unceremoniously dropped Tom onto his bed. Frowning, the Dianitee readjusted himself and yanked the covers on the bed over himself. He didn't feel that much warmer. He was so shedding these boxers. Jordan was holding out on his warmth.

"Jooooordaaaan," Tom whined.

"Hold on, I'm getting more blankets," Jordan seethed. He piled three more blankets on Tom, making sure they covered the man.

Tom waited a moment, but he didn't feel warmer. Expectantly he looked at Jordan.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"'M st-still c-cold," Tom complained, tucking his knees up to his chest and burrowing under the covers.

"I'll see if there's any more blankets I can find downstairs," Jordan said with a sigh and left the room, leaving Tom to shiver and fidget uncomfortably.

Meanwhile, Jordan hung up Tom's wet clothes and placed his shoes near the fireplace to dry. He checked closets for more blankets, but found none. His eyes turned towards the ME system, but it was too late to deal with the lava sigil and finding red-stone to open it. He didn't know how else he was supposed to warm up Tom, except he had taken first aid training and they suggested if you had no means of calling a medic or wizard, slowly restoring the body temperature was best. One way to do that was...

Body heat...

Why was he the one to find Tom?

Trying to be helpful, Jordan prepared a warm cup of cocoa as well. Tom better appreciate him for this.

Jordan dragged his feet up the stairs. He'd already taken off his shoes and suit jacket. Would he really need to strip down anything more? No. He wasn't stripping of his own pants, shirt or socks. Tom wasn't that severe.

When he reached his room, he found Tom trying to light a fire in the corner of his room. He slammed the cup of cocoa dish on his nightstand and dragged the man away from the flint and steel he had crafted. To his horror, Tom had stolen a pair of his boxers as well.

"Why?" Jordan questioned as he tucked Tom back into the bed.

"'M f-fuckin' freezin'," he slurred.

"Drink some cocoa," Jordan pressed the cup of of cocoa into his hands and Tom slowly drank it. Even if it was scalding hot and burning his tongue.

 _It needs more sugar._ Tom thought to himself.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jordan put his head in his hands. Tom could tell he was moody, like a girl going through PMS. Such a moody young man.

"There's no more blankets," Jordan said slowly

T _hat's why Sparklez has a stick up his ass. His body temperature I swear, is above normal which is great, he can warm me up faster,_ Tom thought as he continued sipping the bitter cocoa.

"S-s-sooner the better," Tom said. _Come be my personal heater, Sparkly-Dick._

Jordan finally slid under the covers and awkwardly laid next to Tom. The Dianitee could swear to hell and back Jordan was shaking-and not because he was cold. Carefully, Tom set the mug down before he gratefully collapsed against Jordan, tucking his freezing feet between Jordan's nice warm legs. He was pretty sure he gave Jordan a heart attack.

Anxiety attack, actually. Jordan went as stiff as a plank of wood the moment Tom cuddled against his chest, wriggling his hips so everything between his shoulders and toes could be pressed against Jordan for warmth. It wouldn't be as uncomfortable if for the few minutes he was getting to the warmest spot, he hadn't grinder against Jordan's hips. The poor Ianitee felt violated. He was by no means a virgin, but Tom and him had a different level of comfort between friends.

This was beyond even the out of comfort zone area.

"It'd be warmer if you wrapped your arms around me," Tom said after a moment.

Jordan complied, but Tom was pretty sure a shark's jaws hugged friendlier than Jordan. Regrettably, Tom rolled off of Jordan, so he wouldn't be so freaked about the groin deal. He kept his feet where they were at, they were freezing. His hands were too. Experimentally, he slid his cold hands under Jordan's shirt. He was met with warmth and hyperventilating.

"Sparklez, relax" Tom muttered.

"I'm trying to," Jordan hissed back.

Tom moved his hands to rest against Jordan's back, which calmed the man down considerably. Luckily, Jordan hadn't noticed their faces were only inches apart. Finally in a comfortable position with no side effects like Jordan freaking out, Tom rested his head on Jordan's chest and closed his eyes peacefully.

Jordan followed suit, his eyes fluttering shut as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
